Maybe Kind Of
by gurj14
Summary: Willow's uncertain, Faith's getting her naked, and there may be romance. Kind of. Set in the comics timeline, drabblish short. WillowXFaith


**A/N:** A little delve into the BtVS fandom. God, so I ever miss this show, it's still easily my favourite of all time. Here is a little Willow-Faith fluffy wuffy.

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

Hope it is enjoyed :)

**Maybe. Kind of. **

"I do _not_ have sex on the first date – especially when you weren't my date to begin with! Oh no, bad Willow. Very bad Willow."

"It's not like you cheated," Faith sits up from her bed and watches Willow clamber around naked in search for her bra. "You said it yourself that your date sucked."

"So not the point!" Willow finds it and clips it on, failing miserably after two attempts. "I just... how do you do that?"

"Put on a bra?" Faith is starting to get really annoyed. She's never had anyone regret being in her bed – _ever_. And it's turning her on. A lot. And she never gets turned on with the same person more than once, really. Well, enough to think about dating them. Willow should be no exception.

"We can pretend it never happened! I was just lonely and drunk-"

"You had a sip of wine you _were not-_"

"—and it had been a long day, you know? This is what happens, I go out with a doctor and end up in bed with _you_ of all people!"

Faith thinks she should be offended but she's not. Next thing she knows Willow is already dressed and with a blink of light she's teleported herself out of the slayer's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Looking good Red."<p>

Willow whips her head around at the voice, suddenly feeling much more embarrassed than before with her predicament.

"Faith. It's... you're here."

Faith looks uncomfortable now, shrugging and walking the short distance over.

Two slayers are helping Willow stand to her feet after having dusted the vampire that pushed her to the ground, and their grip tightens as the older slayer approaches.

"I gotcha," Faith all but grabs her arms in a painful clench and manoeuvres her to sling over piggy-back style. "You sprained your ankle, huh?"

"Wha-yeah, but I can still walk-"

"This is faster," Faith cuts her off. Willow can't argue because it is much faster than limping around. And Faith smells good. Raaya and Sarah walk beside Faith, the chatty girls quieter than usual. Probably because _The Faith _just randomly appeared, kicked vampire ass and took control of the situation.

"Faith, this is Raaya and Sarah. Raaya, Sarah... this is Faith. She's a slayer as well."

The girls nod, the name and vamp-dust already clued them in on who she was, and murmur hello's which Faith returns in a surprisingly gentle voice. "So how you guys liking the Scottish grounds out here?"

The girls are talkative again, and Willow remembers how easy it's always been for Faith to get on someone's good side while still maintain respect and cool.

She had never had sex with a sprained ankle before, but there must be a first time for everything.

* * *

><p>"This is awkward," Faith says it, but appears to be the only one not awkward at <em>all<em>. Willow is blushing, Xander is blushing, Buffy is blushing, its blushes all around. She lights a cigarette. "Well, I better go uh... do something."

She leaves the room.

"You were just-"

"Gah! Don't say it!"

"making out-"

"lalalalala!"

* * *

><p>Screwing Faith as often as possible comes with bonus features Willow had never anticipated.<p>

There's meals cooked because Faith like experimenting in the kitchen, television cuddling, shared baths... if she didn't know any better she would think Faith wanted a relationship.

* * *

><p>Punch, punch, punch, punchedy punch, punchpunchpunchpunchpunch—<p>

"Faith, what the hell!" Buffy grabs Faith's wrist and yanks it away from the brutally disfigured vamp.

"I was just doing my job," Faith huffs, eyes bright with rage.

"It was only a kiss," Buffy grinds out like she's talking to someone that really pissed her off (her custom Faith voice). "A non-consensual kiss. Your job is to slay, not to get crazy jealous!"

"Fuck you," Faith kicks the vamp's head clean of her shoulders, dust calming her... partially. "I'm not jealous... I never..." Her breaths slow down and when she raises her eyes they catch Willow who looks freaked out. Xander can't even bring himself to add one of his recent Willow/Faith jokes because he thinks it might send Faith over the edge.

With a curse Faith turns and stalks away, the pain of her heart merciless in its wrath.

* * *

><p>Weeks pass since Willow's first kiss with a vampire (her own vampire doppelganger leaving a hickey on her neck totally doesn't count) and Faith's disappearance. Giles mentions randomly that Faith was attending to something for him in Cuba – Willow feels hurt because that's where Robin Wood is – and when she presses for details none come forth.<p>

Then two more months pass and an apocalypse is among them, Japanese vampires stole the scythe and they had to get it back. Her sexual frustration is somewhat tamed when she gets to set fire to a century of the vamps, until the heat of battle brings her face to face with her last lover. Faith looks sad when their eyes meet, about to say something until a vamp catches her jaw with the end of his weapon.

The battle is done hours later, and Willow approaches Faith with a wet cloth to mop up the dry blood on her face and hands.

"These girly feelings – they suck major ass," Faith confesses. "I'm sorry I went ape shit on that vamp. Ok well, I'm not, but I'm sorry that it scared you. Turns out I'm the jealous type."

Willow has killed a man in her own blind rage, she knows exactly where Faith's coming from. Maybe. And that deep, dark part of her stored away in an untold time capsule found that rage hot and desirable. The real her, however, really wants to play nurse with Faith in the total dirty way. So all is forgiven, for now.

* * *

><p>This time Willow can acknowledge they're in a relationship. Faith resumed cooking awesome random feasts, joined Willow in watching the Veronica Mars DVD's she borrowed from Buffy, and fucked the redhead in the hot tub every chance she got.<p>

And just maybe Willow could also admit that she was kind of falling for her in that romantic butterflies in your stomach kind of way. Maybe. Kind of.

**End. **


End file.
